


A new journey

by bozoneko



Series: Haikyuu A/B/O Dynamics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Slow Build, True Alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bozoneko/pseuds/bozoneko
Summary: After loosing his family, Shouyou was taken in under a new pack. But then, he and Tobio found something that might change their lives forever.





	A new journey

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE !!!!!! I have been really busy with college lately I haven't had the time to write :((
> 
> For those who don't know, this is a part of a series. I would recommend you read the first one before you continue with this. It might be a bit confusing.

Shouyou stood outside of the hut in silence. He had worn the pendant that he found in the chest. It didn't glow anymore, thankfully. Because if it still glowed, everyone would freak out. Tobio had took his time to explain to the whole pack about what had happened. They didn't accept things well at first and Shouyou was afraid they wouldn't get the permission. But thank the wolf lords, after a week of discussions, the pack let them go.

 

As such, here he is, all packed up and ready waiting for his alpha. His alpha. The words felt very foreign to Shouyou. When the alpha asked him the permission to court him, he felt as if his world stop spinning. Tobio was so different when he found out about the fact that there are others out there that are like them. He was much more.. uplifting?

 

Shouyou didn't know how to express it himself but he's glad now that Tobio no longer keeps to himself.

 

Of course they hadn't _bond_ yet since the biting bond needs to be done during Shouyou's heat. But Tobio was very patient. He was gentle and kind. It was as if he was a whole another person. Not that Shouyou is complaining anyways. He liked being taken care of.

  
The door of the hut opened and Tobio came out looking very calm and collected. He nodded his head towards the rest of the pack and made his way towards Shouyou. He planted a soft kiss on Shouyou's forehead before resting his hand on Shouyou's hips. Another foreign feeling that Shouyou thinks he would never get used to. It causes flutters in his stomach and the intimacy is doing _things_ to Shouyou's hormones.

  
“Ready?” Tobio asked. Shouyou nodded in response before reaching to hold Tobio's hand. “As long as we're together, I'm always ready.” He was sincere when he said those words and he knows that Tobio knows. Tobio looked at him longingly which again, is doing things to his hormones.

  
“I don't know what's out there.” He said softly. “And I don't know if what I'm doing right now is right either.”

  
Shouyou smiled. “I know.” He reached up to give his alpha a hug. “ I know and I would still follow you.”

  
Shouyou felt Tobio stiffen when he hugged him. It's not uncommon. The alpha is still not used to receiving affections even though he's so good at giving them. Nevertheless, Shouyou had made up his mind to give Tobio as much love he needs until he gets used to it. Shouyou is a clingy omega after all.

 

It took an awkward of 5 minutes silence before Tobio returned the hug. It's okay. They'll go slow. There's no need to rush things. As long as they're together, Shouyou is sure they would be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit short but I was planning on going for the 'slow build' plot in this one. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in quite sometime ! *kneels* I'll make it up to you guys with this one.


End file.
